starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Wescal Cantrell
:"I am a soldier..." Wescal Cantrell ''' (14 BBY—) , also known as '''Wescal Ordo, is considered to be one of the fiercest warriors ever to step onto the battlefield bearing the banner of the Imperial Legion. Known for his tenacity in combat, he has been injured in several occasions which most troopers would consider incapacitating. However, the fire of the Mandalorian culture recently discovered burns bright in Cantrell's heart, often making him a favored trooper among the upper echelons. Veteran of many incursions, and known to travel among the galaxy in search of the truth of his existence, Cantrell has seen it all and done it all, from being a Corporal in the Stormtrooper Legions to being a Warlord in the Sith Empire. Biography Early Life (14 BBY-1 BBY) Cantrell was indeed born on the backwater planet of Pakrik Minor, but anymore than that is still shrouded in mystery. His parents are, to this date, still a mystery. They were last seen at Vik Cantrell's beast ranch, leaving the infant Wescal in the care of his uncle. No one knows for sure who they were, what they did, or how they died — that is, if they died. Rumor has it that they were connected with the Black Sun organization. Others point to refugees from the Imperial regime. Life on the Cantrell ranch was pretty rough for the frail and sickly Wescal. But as time went by working at the ranch, he grew to be an energetic, fun-loving child, enjoying the outdoors. He grew to enjoy hunting Pakrik boars in the grasslands, honing his skill with rifles. It was at this time the Empire was at it's glory, and began to lure the young child's curiosity. His uncle, a Rebellion sympathizer, shrugged off the young Wescal's fascination with the Imperial Ground Forces as nothing more than "a free ticket to your own death." Joining the War Machine (6 ABY-11 ABY) The destruction of the First Death Star sparked something inside Cantrell. Having been a fanatical enthusiast of the Empire, the loss of the Death Star angered the young child. Being only 15 years old, he was far too young to join the Imperial Ground Forces. His uncle, being a supporter of the Rebellion, was outraged by Cantrell's wish to join the Empire. Tension mounted between the two as the years went by, as Cantrell's desire grew stronger and stronger. On his 19th birthday, Cantrell packed up his things, and against his uncle's wishes, set off from Pakrik Minor and embarked into the long journey to Coruscant. Not too long after arriving to Coruscant, Cantrell was shipped out to Carida, and began training. The need for more troops was in high demand, as the Empire was facing more and more defeats at the hand of the Rebellion. Having scored high marks in marksmanship, athletics, and overall hardiness, Cantrell was assigned to the IGF's 8th Scout Division. The young Cantrell saw action mostly in more backwater planets, scouting for possible locations that the Empire can serve. It was on the planet Ylesia, located in Hutt Space, that Cantrell first caught the eye of the Imperial High Command. A small squad from the 8th Scout Division were sent to the Hutt planet to investigate reports of high ranking Rebellion officials when they came under fire from joint efforts of the Rebellion and Bothan freedom fighters. Cantrell, being the squad commander, successfully fought off the insurgents and brought each of his men out of the messy situation. His company commander, Captain Tersen, recommended that Cantrell be recommended to join the Stormtrooper ranks, and sure enough was sent to Carida. Cantrell, the Stormtrooper (11 ABY) Cantrell was made to be a stormtrooper. Even at a young age, he was known to be very stern and serious, but at the same time cool and collected, even in the face of battle. He garnered favor from his instructor, First Sergeant Evis Kest. A skilled marksman, Cantrell gained high marks in sharpshooting and precision shots. His specialty did not fall in sniper work, however, he was recommended for heavy weaponry, excelling in operating an E-Web unit and other heavy rifles. Cantrell graduated in the top one-hundred of his class. Upon graduating, Cantrell was re-assigned to the 9th Stormtrooper Regiment, at the time under the command of General Vorn Paro, and was stationed aboard the [[I2SD Tormentor|HIMS Tormentor]], ranked Corporal. The first day onboard the Tormentor foreshadowed Cantrell's future career as a Stormtrooper and in the Imperial Armed Forces. Upon his first day, Cantrell was in the brig section of the Tormentor ''and witnessed two Jedi dueling. Attempting to intervene proved to be futile for the young Cantrell, being flicked away like lint. Seeing his eagerness to fight despite the odds, he became a favorite of his company commander, Lieutenant Petra Doom. He soon became friends, albeit rivals with Maethor Savage. This is also the beginning of a long standing friendship with pilots Danik Kreldin and Fianar Reanus. Shortly after arriving on the ''Tormentor, Cantrell was tasked to the more routine work of a Stormtrooper: ship boards, scanning, crowd control...not exactly the most glamorous of work. His breakthrough moment came during the third war on Coruscant. The 9th Stormtrooper Regiment and the 9th Armor Division waited for the New Republic forces and engaged in an epic war. Despite having a grenade round explode close to his face, Cantrell, now a Master Sergeant, continued to fight, even with a half-blasted off helmet. For his valiant efforts in the battle, Cantrell was recommended for a commissioned rank and was promoted to 2nd Lieutenant. Further combat success and the fourth war on Coruscant, Cantrell was promoted to the rank of Major, and given command of the 9th Stormtrooper Regiment. Trying Times and the Neo-Imperial Movement (12 ABY) As times progressed and the sudden ouster of Emperor Kendal Osbourne, Cantrell grew to dislike the moves and views the Imperial High Command had. After a string of defeats due to the High Command's incompetence, Cantrell was starting to get fed up, hating to see fellow troopers he valued die without no glory. This is when his trusted friend, Danik Kreldin, came to Cantrell and asked for his help. Being a loyal supporter of Osbourne, Cantrell decided to help his old friend and the Loyalist cause, resigning his commission from the Empire and joining his friends. Cantrell, and a number of troopers supportive of Cantrell, joined Danik and Reanus in the formation of the Neo-Imperial Movement, in command of the movement's ground force compliment. During a raid on Kashyyyk, Cantrell was forever known among his circle of friends as the 'Butcher of Kashyyyk', having launched a grenade round that destroyed a Wookiee orphanage. Not long after this raid, a power struggle erupted within the ranks of the NIM, Cantrell siding with his long-time friend. He and his comrades faced the killing blow of the movement on Etti IV, with his friend Danik captured and presumably killed, and sending him and Reanus fleeing. In Exile (12 ABY-13 ABY) Having lost one of his best friends and several others went missing, plus having left his niche for so many years, Cantrell went into exile, drifting around the galaxy in search of work. During these times, Cantrell sought employment in Starlight Studios, being a bodyguard for several of the high profile talent the company employed. It was also in this time that Cantrell, for a brief period, raced in the swoop races, his best achievement was second place in the G4 division on Flipside. Settling into the CSA, Cantrell worked as a security agent, but never was satisfied with the job, having been too in the thick of things back in the Empire. During this time he struck a friendship with a bounty hunter by the name of Racra, another being in the world similar in Cantrell's beliefs and method of combat. He also did some mercenary work with criminal organizations, having worked as bounty hunters for Hutt crimelords and even being the bodyguard for high ranking members in the Black Sun crime syndicate. His exile from the Empire was soon to be over as the Warlord Darth Malign sought out his expertise and inducted him into The Brotherhood. A New Beginning (13 ABY-14 ABY) Returning back to where he belongs, Cantrell was put into service, though suffering a severe reduction of rank, being busted down to Corporal. However, Cantrell really wasn't expecting much of an ovation after being away for so long. Getting back into the fray proved to be taxing and emotionally demanding for the trooper, having to start back from the beginning. Cantrell was overjoyed to discover that his long-time friend and comrade, Danik, was still alive, and in fact was back in the Imperial Navy. During a brief period of inactivity and being in reserve status for the Imperial Ground Forces, Cantrell received news about his lineage and his true history, and finding out that he is more than just a seasoned warrior, but in fact a true descendant of the Mandalorians. His parents were among the few true Mandalorians remaining. His desire to fully investigate his lineage had to be temporarily halted, as the Empire needed his services, and was reassigned to the 501st Legion as a Master Sergeant. Disappearance and the Return of the Mandalorian (14 ABY-17 ABY) His time in the 501st took him to the various battlefields of the Imperial Blitzkrieg and the Hafan Sector Uprising. He assisted his long-time friend Danik Kreldin in raiding the Imperial Palace and journeyed with him to Ord Trasi in pursuit of Kreldin's Sith lineage. After witnessing the defection of one of his long-time compatriots, Sandor Woden, Cantrell decided there was no more respect and order in the Empire and resigned. Setting off on the Vendetta, and using the little information he received from his 'uncle', Vik, Cantrell set off in search for the warrior planet Mandalore. After many roadblocks and months of travel due to unreliable information, the Man in Black finally found the planet. Upon arriving, he was met with open hostility and resentment. After staring down the unfriendly Mandalorian meeting party on the surface and after a brief but bloody fire fight, Cantrell proved his worth to stay on the planet, however, he was made clear that any assistance or hospitality from them was not going to be possible. Living a hermit's life, living along the banks of the Keldabe River, Cantrell would watch the Mandalorian's from afar, studying their very culture, social lifestyle in hopes of winning the respect of the people. Eventually, the opportunity came in the form of pirate attack, in which Cantrell saved the lives of a chieftain's family. Finally winning the respect of the Mandalorians, Cantrell was accepted into Mandalorian society, and now sought out to find out what truly happened to his family. He briefly returned to Imperial space to take part in Kreldin's coup against Aleister Vadim. He was en route to Corellia to meet at the Kreldin Estate as the coup was blown open by Axel Vichten - he just escaped being incriminated in the plot. With Kreldin removed and declared executed, Cantrell once more departed for Mandalore. However, once again his journey into finding out who he really is was cut short, for Darth Malign tracked him down once more. Reluctant to go back when he is so close to discovering who he is, Cantrell agrees, for this time he is much more powerful than he was before, and was more than willing to test out his new skills. The Knight of Korriban (17 ABY-Present) Contacted by the Dark Lord Malign, Cantrell agreed to side with the Sith cause, partly because he knew that Malign had the resources to help him discover who he really is, and partly because he wanted to get back at a galaxy who rejected and did no appreciate his work. Still harboring his old feelings towards the New Republic and a new-found distrust of the Empire, it seemed almost right that the Dark Lord seeked him out on Mandalore. Respecting his experience in combat and his fighting spirit, Cantrell was appointed as one of the 12 Knights of Korriban, specifically the Knight of 9. His first task as a Knight of Korriban was to assist in the assault on Kashyyyk. Riding down the planet along with Malign in a drop pod, the Mandalorian emerged a threat once again to the New Republic's ground forces, brutally mowing down Marine after Marine as he advanced. Receiving covering fire from the Hssiss Scouts, Cantrell engaged in one and one combat with a competent foe, Vengan Draelis. The two locked in a vicious melee fight were totally oblivious to the fact that the platform they were fighting on lost its structural integrity, plummeting the two down into the Shadowlands. Deciding that everyone was in a losing situation, the Mandalorian decided to put aside his hate and distrust towards the New Republic and offered a truce to Draelis, working together to get the hell out of the Shadowlands, though in reality he placed the NR marines ahead of danger instead of his own troops. A rescue party consisting of Axel Vichten, Ja'casha and Ferrak eventually caught up with the rest of the stranded NSO and NR forces, and used the NR forces as a bargaining chip out of the hostile system without incident. Not much longer after this incident, Malign assigned the Knights Cantrell and the mutant Wookiee Sentinel to oversee the slave operations on the dead planetary body AB-345. Unfortunately for the NSO, not much longer after the arrival of the two Knights the arrival of a joint New Republic and DCU strike force arrived to disrupt operations. Heading down towards the planet, the two Knights engaged the NR and DCU marines, surprising the strike team with an unusual method of arrival: Cantrell riding on the back of the mutant Sentinel as a drop pod. Overwhelmed, NR and DCU marines were mercilessly cut down by the two Knights, though ultimately the two were unable to defeat the superior numbers of the strike team, not to mention the untimely arrival of the [[Privateer]] smacking into the planet, close to the two Knights. The Sith Artifact...and a new Foe (17 ABY) Some time after the attack on AB-345, all the Knights were summoned to a secret meeting by the Dark Lord. Their newest assignment is one of great importance to the Dark Lord. It was discovered recently that the Jedi have uncovered an artifact, a Sith artifact, of great importance. All the Knights were injected with a serum that would draw them closer to the artifact. Deciding the first logical place to look for the artifact would be at the Jedi Temple on Ord Mantell, Cantrell, along with the Knight of 10 Krackor Reincus and operative Maireth, they headed off to the planet, with Cantrell and Krackor's pet rancor as a diversion at the park, Krackor and Maireth broke into the Temple but were faced with a strong Jedi opposition. Meanwhile, Cantrell fought off both NR and Jedi opposition, coming face to face with an old foe from his Imperial days, Jessalyn Valios. Goading the Jedi to attack him, most of Cantrell's attacks fell short of affecting the Jedi, however a timely use of a flash grenade allowed the Mandalorian the opportunity to break free. If it wasn't for the combination of his personal slave Vectus and the surprise demolition of rancor via hidden explosives, Cantrell would surely have been caught, however he escapes with a dramatic fashion, dangling from the tow cable from the Vendetta. Gathering the information they learned from Ord Mantell, Krackor and Cantrell, along with Vectus, pursued after the Sith artifact, eventually leading into the remains of Pride-1. The draw from the artifact was immense, drawing it to a hidden vessel amongst the wreckage. Boarding it, the three mounted an attack inside the vessel. However, they underestimated the forces waiting for them, as well as the betrayal of an NSO Operative, the tailed Kyokusha. Along with her were the Quarren duelist Barrien Thrask and Maffi operative A'estshy Nubiari. The firefight quickly turned into a battle royale, with Vectus viciously cut down by the behemoth Quarren. The Mandalorian for the most part laid fire onto the Quarren, until one lucky shot gave the opportunity for Thrask to get close, ultimately slicing off the Mandalorian's hand and stabbing him. Defeated, the Knights quickly withdrew with the aid of a thermal, and evacuated from the ship. With his personal slave severely wounded, the Mandalorian ended up on the desert planet Tatooine, calling Ja'casha in for medical treatment, as she was the closet operative in comm range, and one he could trust. Deciding that Tatooine was not the best place for medical treatment, especially with the Imperial occupation forces present, Ja'casha and her doctor friend, the Verpine L'ck decided the neutral vessel Angry Rancor, along with it's state of the art medical facilities, was the best choice to take the two wounded men. It was close, however thanks to L'ck and his quick actions, he was able to stabilize the two and they were able to recover at the medical facilities on the ship. Once coming to, the Mandalorian was enraged to discover that his once ally Tyy'sun Eson and his Maffi organization has sided with the New Republic. He swore revenge to hunt down the Quarren and all those involved in the failed attack. Being fitted with a new cybernetic replacement, the Mandalorian's resilience ensured a quick recovery, and soon enough he was able to exact his revenge. However, despite the defeat and severe damage to his body and ego, Cantrell won a friend and trusted ally in the form of a Nagai. Pursuing the Quarren and his Maffi allies, the entire Maffi fleet was intercepted by a formidable NSO fleet, lead by the Grand Admiral Vichten. Leading a strike team consisting of several dozen Sith War droids and handpicked operatives such as Ja'casha, Ferrak and the SIN operative Velos, as well as the Grand Admiral himself, the team infiltrated the ship containing the Maffi crew and the Sith artifact, while Krackor continued to lead a space battle outside as distraction. A bloody encounter ensued as the NSO strike team pushed it's way towards the bridge, where they were faced with heavy opposition. Velos blindly accept the Mandalorian's suicidal order to lead the charge, and was promptly laid out by suppressing fire, and Axel himself taking many direct shots without being faced much. Spotting his newly made arch-nemesis, Cantrell attacked at his Quarren foe Thrask, his rage blinding the fact that A'estshy advanced at him with a vibroblade. Her strike was in vain, however, as it failed to inflict any damage, and instead leaving her close and exposed to the angry Mandalorian. Gripping her neck tightly with his cybernetic hand, and seemingly lifing the much lighter and diminutive Twi'lek women, Cantrell mocked her attempt with a sinister chuckle, using his armored helmet as a weapon, headbutting straight into the woman's face, shattering her nose. An enraged Thrask vowed to kill the Mandalorian after this, further cementing the hate between the two warriors. The impact of the blow sent the woman back with a crash, causing the artifact to be loose. The exposure to the artifact burned Cantrell's senses, realizing the objective was right on the floor. Promptly, Cantrell guided a war droid which retrieved the artifact and the NSO operatives retreated behind a column of choking, noxious gas. Wescal Cantrell, of Clan Ordo After the successful repulsion of New Republic forces from the NSO capital of Trandosha, Cantrell received the information from his uncle that would drive him back to Mandalore: the true identity of his parents. Their names were Narik and Lesia Ordo, and were members of the True Mandalorians during the Mandalorian Civil War. According to what Vik Cantrell told him, Narik and Lesia were betrayed by a fellow comrade, Largo Ritt, young and ambitious Mandalorian who sold out their strike team and joined the Death Watch. Narrowly escaping their demise, the two Ordo were pursued by Largo, and eventually gave him the slip, settling down on Pakrik Minor. It was during their pursuit that they revealed their love for each other, and with the help of Vik Cantrell, assumed identities as farmers, and bore a child, the infant Wescal Cantrell. Not long after he was born, Largo tracked them down to Pakrik Minor, and deciding that to spare their child, they were to meet their fate back on Mandalore, leaving the young Wescal in Vik's care. Deciding to confront Largo and reveal the truth, Cantrell set off to Mandalore with his trusted companions Ash and his new found Mando ally, Carnylla Distayre. After evading a New Republic patrol fleet, the trio touched down outside a small village that Cantrell set as his base in his prior excursions on Mandalore. But unknown to the group that Largo was expecting company; his influence well extended outside of Mandalore. Not long after touching down, the group were attacked by two of Largo's henchmen, and a brief but fierce firefight ensues, injuring Ash with a grenade explosion. A grenade from Ash incapacitated one of the assailants, allowing Cantrell to overpower him and issue a warning to Largo that he is here to settle the score. Not long after the firefight, a mysterious Mando by the name of Arema the Wise revealed himself, having watched the firefight and was too waiting for Cantrell. It was revealed to him that Largo was an important man on Mandalore, even regarded as a hero, and that the reputation of his parents were tarnished. Unknown to Cantrell, however is that Largo too was watching Cantrell from the shadows, sizing up the fight from afar. After conversing with the Elder for some time, Largo decided enough waiting, and confronted Cantrell, taunting him and cursing his family's name. The fires of Mandalore burned bright inside the young Mando, and with a fury, the two warriors clashed violently. Cantrell's gun skills proved to be stronger than Largo thought, a precisely aimed shot nearly rupturing his jet pack. Deciding that Largo's skills with a blaster is unmatched to him, Cantrell offered to finish this in a duel with blades, a more even fight, or so he thought. Largo overpowered Cantrell, a vicious blow knocking him down. It all seemed hopeless for Cantrell, but the strength and rage in him helped him guide his blade through Largo's throat, finally bringing an end to his family's torment. Rising up as the victor, all the Mandalorians around him chanted the victory of the young Ordo. Lead to the crypt of his family, Cantrell was reunited with the Elder Arema, who in truth was Mandalore the Wise, leader of all Mando'ade. Welcoming back the Mandalorian to his rightful status with a pat on the shoulder and a swift kick to the midsection, Mandalore instructed Cantrell to retrieve his father's armor. In an emotional scene, Wescal Cantrell grabbed hold of his father's helmet, slowly letting it sink onto his head. Looking back at his friends, the redeemed Mandalorian proudly proclaimed: "I am Wescal Cantrell, of Ordo." Battle History IGF and Stormtrooper Legion: * Battle of Etti IV * Battle of Tatooine * Third Battle of Sullust * Battle of Pride-1 * Second Battle of Pride-1Caspian Annexation Campaign * Battle of Mon Calamari * Third Battle of Coruscant * Second Battle of Kashyyyk * Third Battle of Venixun * Battle of Mutanda (GCW) * Fourth Battle of Coruscant * Second Battle of Chandrila * Fourth Battle of Corellia * Fourth Battle of Sullust * Battle of Barida * Battle of Chiarn * Battle of the Gate of Thrawn * Attack on the Imperial Palace New Sith Order: * Battle of Kashyyyk (Sith Campaign) * Battle of Smuggler's Run (Sith Campaign) * Attack on AB-345 * Battle of Trandosha * Battle of Kamino Appearances * An Abyssal Union * Imperial Raid on Coruscant * The Trip to Ord Trasi, Part 2 * The Leviathian of Ord Trasi * The Crypts of Ord Trasi * The Escape from Ord Trasi * Eternal Sunshine of A'estshy's Mind Miscellaneous IC Notes * Cantrell's personal ship is the Vendetta, a modified Telgorn Gamma-class Assault Shuttle, painted matte black. * Has been known to fancy Sullustan cigarettes and Corellian ale. * Only known love interest was Cam Hall, sister of Jack Hall, known to be tied with the New Republic. Cam mysteriously disappeared around 13 ABY. * Most treasured piece of equipment is a ZCF Grenade Launcher Petra Doom gave him as a reward. * Widely known to be one of the few Imperials not considered racist, or biased towards alien beings. * Reputed to have a very cynical view of life, stating those who die "were weak and were wasting space of worthy combatants." * As of late, has been theorized to be a border-line psychotic, due to his fearlessness and sometimes blatant disregard of enemy combatants. * Highly respected among Naval Pilots, due to his friendship with pilot legends Danik Kreldin and Fianar Reanus. OOC Notes Cantrell has been MUSHing or MUDing since 1997. A veteran of many different mushes, ranging from genre (western, medieval) to all sorts of sci-fi themed MUSHes(Star Wars, Star Trek, Wing Commander, Final Fantasy), Cantrell has pretty much played every type of character imaginable. Currently, he is a member of the Player Council on SW:NW, and has an open door to everyone for question and concerns.